Can't No Man
by Richess SpikeLover
Summary: Spike runs an errand for Giles and gets more than he expected. A S/B piece. Complete.
1. Parts 123

** Can't No Man**

** Authors:** Richess a.k.a. A.N.H. Richards and Hilary a.k.a. Spike Lover UK

** Email for feedback:** ** spikeloverrichess@hotmail.com**

** Summary:** Spike runs an errand for Giles and gets more than he expected. S/B piece

** Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to J. Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, the W.B. and/or Fox Production and etc.

** Distribution:** Just ask.

** Author's Note:** A huge thanks to our beta Wyrdin. Thanks to our Hunnies

______________________________________________________________________________

** Part 1**

Going on a book run for Giles was not Spike's choice for an ideal Friday night, but the estate auction began tonight and getting these books were, imperative to the Watcher and his Slayer. The fact that Giles actually gave Spike eight thousand dollars to buy these books was a miracle in and of itself.

"Santa Monica here I come." Spike grumbled as stuck his Oasis tape into the car stereo, passing the 'Leaving Sunnydale' sign.

* * *

"This is one of the best collections that I've ever seen." A young woman exclaimed, "The newly arrived scenery isn't bad either."

Spike spun around to see what she was talking about, and she smiled at him. Spike gave her a devilish smile and found a seat near the aisle in the second row of the auction house.

"How much would you bid on that?" Spike heard her friend ask.

"On that? . . . Everything I own." She replied boldly, eyeing the blond vampire up and down.

Spike smirked at her answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Ahh sure." Spike looked up to see a woman in her early thirties. She was extremely tall probably - 5'11" but 6'3" with her heels. She was dressed in a charcoal business suit. She sat down next to Spike and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lilah Morgan. I'm representing Wolfram and Hart." Lilah extended her hand to Spike.

Spike shook her hand gently, "The name's Spike."

"I'd rather call you William. My father's name was William." 

"How the hell do you know my real name?" Spike asked her. She held her hands up innocently.

"We just have a common nemesis. That's all. Angel?" 

"Peaches? What about him?"

"We were very impressed with your little torturing of him last year."

"We?"

"My firm?" Lilah quickly whipped a card out of her bag.

"Special Operations?" Spike read.

"Yes. Such as things of special _ circumstances_."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The auction will begin in five minutes we advise all of you to take a seat. We will begin shortly." A short balding man announced into the microphone.

"So what are you here to bid on?" Lilah whispered into Spike's ear.

"Some books." He whispered back as another man stepped onto the podium. Spike shuffled through his pockets and took out the list of books Giles wanted and the prices that he thought they would go for.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the estate of Herman D'Andrea, who lived from 1908 to 2001, and is survived by his brother, Eugene." The auctioneer pointed to a fragile old man sitting directly in front of Spike. "Mr. D'Andrea was a collector of old books and artifacts. He owned an impressive collection of silverware and gold coins, all of which will be auctioned off tonight.

"The first thing up is the Book of Laxel. In its original binding and authenticated circa 1400's. Let the bidding start at $750." 

Hands were quickly raised and the bidding heated up. The Book of Laxel went for $3,000.

"Next are the Orida Chronicles, books devoted to the philosophical pursuits. Starting off at $250." Spike looked down at his sheet to see the Orida Chronicles at number five on the list.

Spike was the only person to bid on the books. "Sold to the gentleman in the second row."

"Why those?" Lilah whispered to Spike

"It's on my list." He replied as the auctioneer continued on with other books, vases, and jewellery.

* * *

Spike had $2,000 left. He had bought all the books on the list; well below Giles' estimated prices. Meanwhile Lilah had bid only on one thing - a scroll of some sort for nearly $10,000. 

"The last item is a beautiful gold necklace encrusted with black opals and emeralds. It's believed to have belonged to Adra of Voluna. Voluna is an old South American village that the Portuguese were unable to infiltrate during their "discovery" of Brazil. The indigenous community poisoned the armies that came, killing them all. It was believed that the chief who led the villager's defense was one Adra – an allegedly powerful witch. In her ten year campaign against the Portuguese, only one man failed to succumb to her deadly magicks."

The auctioneer smiled conspiratorially and then continued, "They believe that the man was in fact a vampire and that Adra fell in love with him. Discovered that her power stemmed from a necklace taken from the first ship to ever land on Brazil's shores. It's captain, Addius Voluna, was a 13th century sorcerer. When the vampire learned that Adra's power was linked to the necklace, he stole it and killed the witch. But the necklace would not yield its power for him, so the vampire got rid of it. And now it's just a piece of jewelry with a rather colorful history. The bidding starts at $20,000."

Spike looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry, resplendent in a red velvet case. The first hand that went up was that of an older woman in the front row. 

"I've got twenty. Do I hear twenty-five?" The man pointed quickly as a new hand shot up.

"Twenty-five. Do I hear thirty?" He pointed to the woman in the front row. "Thirty? Thirty?" Spike heard someone cough. "To the gentleman in the lime green suit. Do I hear, forty? . . . Forty?"

"Forty!"

"Do I hear forty-five?" 

"Sixty." A voice shouted from the back.

Everyone including Spike turned, looking for the owner of the voice. A beautiful honey-brown girl stood in the aisle. Thick hair framed her face in a shapely bob. . She was dressed in a long black skirt with a split that reached dangerously high on her thigh and a dark blue, long sleeved lace top. Her cinnamon skin peaked through the lace. 

"Seventy-five." The woman in front shouted, glancing back at the young woman.

"One hundred thousand dollars." The girl enunciated every syllable perfectly and clearly. The woman in front fumed and Lilah giggled at her. 

"One hundred. Do I hear one hundred five?" The auctioneer said, looking directly at the woman in the front.

"One hundred and fifty." She gritted through clenched teeth.

Even before the auctioneer had replied, everyone was turning towards the girl in the back. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, her arms crossed against her chest. Every male, and not a few females, ogled as her wide stance revealed a smoothly muscled leg, bare except for a delicate high-heeled sling._ ._ She shook her head in annoyance and her hair gently swayed.

"Two hundred thousand." She said flatly. The older lady nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Two hundred thousand dollars." The auctioneer, repeated, smiling overjoyed. He glanced around the room. The woman in the front row remained silent, her hands shaking violently.

"Going once, going twice. . . . Sold." The auctioneer said after long pause and then banged his gavel. The woman in front rushed angrily from the room, brushing past her rival in the aisle. 

All purchases were to be paid in full at the conclusion of the sale. Spike located one of the auctioneer's assistants and paid for the items he had bought. As he concluded his transaction, the young girl brushed past Spike, handing the assistant a money order.

"Have you made special arrangements to take this home Miss?" The young man asked.

"Yeah. I put it around my neck and leave. Just give me my necklace." She told him. The assistant hurriedly handed her the jewel case, and she opened it up, putting on the necklace, and walking toward the door. 

A struggling Spike was already there, juggling his stack of acquired books and trinkets and fumbling with the door latch. With an amused glance, the young woman opened the door for him.

"Thanks." Spike mumbled, not looking up as he heaved the books upward to get a better grip on them.

"You're . . . . Hey. The Orida Chronicles and the Books of Ecure. Learning how to fight a God or become one?" She smiled, perfect rows of gleaming white teeth shone brightly.

"I bought them for someone else." Spike said, finally glancing at her face, taking in the necklace.

"Pretty isn't?" She reached up and touched it. They both walked toward Spike's Desoto. For a brief moment, Spike wondered if she was following him. 

She took something out of her purse,and two cars away an alarm sounded. Spike looked over to see a red Lexus 2002 sports car. 

"I didn't get your name." 

"Spike."

"Mine's Adra."

Spike opened the car door and rested the boxes on passenger side. He turned back around, "Adra like the story Adra?"

"Yup. My father is from Brazil. He named me after her."

Suddenly, Spikes nerves jangled. Demon. . He closed the car door and walked toward Adra who stood near the DeSoto's trunk.

"I think that we should go." Spike firmly gripped Adra's arm, steering her towards her car. She looked at him confused. Spike didn't answer the unspoken question. He was on the defensive; he could sense three vampires and two other demons.

" Three vamps emerged ready to pounce. Spike dropped a stake from his duster sleeve and easily dispatched the first vamp. Adra turned to see two Sapovrow demons heading her way. She ran, heading toward a large water fountain in a nearby park. .

Spike hit the second vamp with a crushing upper cut, then rammed the ball of his hand into the demon's nose. Blood spurted everywhere and the vampire howled thickly through torn cartilage and broken bone. 

The remaining vampire grabbed Spike in a bear hug. Spike quickly broke free from the loose grip and gave the vampire a roundhouse kick to the face. He sprawled backwards and Spike jumped on top of him and jammed the stake into his chest. Spike turned toward the vampire with the broken nose, but he was gone.

"SPIKE!" Adra screamed as the two Sapavrow demons encircled her. Spike ran over to her and punched one of the demons. The other grabbed at Adra. She kicked water at his face and where it touched him, his skin began to fizzle.

"So it's not only drowning." Spike heard her whisper just before a right hook laid him out.

"To all that is now and right, make the Earth be open to my change. Let the elements be of strength and ferocity. Let the elements be calm and soothing. Let it pour with the liquid that covers this Earth. Let it RAIN." Within seconds the clear night became cloudy and the rain poured down like an open fire hydrant. The demons began to melt before their eyes. Adra grabbed Spike's hand and they ran back toward the cars. 

"Spike, please follow me." Was the last thing that she said, before she dove into her car.

Spike shrugged his shoulders and got in his Desoto and followed.

Lilah watched as they left. She took out her cell phone, "Yes, find out everything that you can on a vampire named Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody and I mean recent stuff." She clicked off her phone and waited for the rain to stop.

* * *

** Part 2**

They drove for nearly two hours until they reached a small town called Thornhill. All the homes on the tree-shaded streets were large and imposing. Only the affluent and influential lived here.

They pulled up to a light grey house. Adra parked her car and waited as Spike parked his. She took his hand again and walked toward the door. Spike looked nervously, wondering Invitation? 

She unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "You're invited in Spike."

Spike looked at her in shock, "You know what I am?"

"I figured that a normal human being couldn't beat three vampires and try and take on a Sapavrow demon. Plus, I saw you begin to morph when that demon hit you." She smiled.

"And you're not afraid of bringing in a dangerous vampire in your house?" Spike kidded.

"Nope. Tantie. TANTIE." She yelled as they walked through the house.

"Yes child. Whatcha calling me for? I'm in de kitchen." Adra and Spike walked into a kitchen that would have looked right in place in a five star restaurant. It was immaculate, with stainless steel appliances and frosted glass cupboards.

"I got the necklace." Adra showed Tantie, an older woman in her eighties. She wore a long dark green dress and various beads around her neck. Spike had seen such beads before, on a voodoo priestess back in 1973 in France.

"God my child . . . What is dis you bring in me house?" The old woman looked at Spike, "You bring a dead man in me house wid a demon inside is body?"

"Tantie, he's a vampire and he saved my life. Merlene wanted the necklace so badly, she sent demons after me."

"That dirty . . . Put de necklace in de safe before you go and sle . . . A vampire saved ya life? Why?" The last part was directed at Spike. Before he could even answer she grabbed his hand, holding it in her own wrinkled hands. Spike felt his mind was being invaded as thoughts from his past suddenly flew into his head. He tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy.

"Tantie, stop it." Adra demanded as she broke their hands apart.

"I was just makin' sure dat he was genuine, Adra. Your parents have left to go to a convention. And what do you want to give your saviorhere." Tantie said, waving her hand in Spike's direction

"I don't want anything." Spike finally spoke up.

"Hush man. No one was talkin' to you. I'm not Miss Cleo. I don't want to here your problems or read your fortune" Her tantie scolded him.

Adra smirked, as the vampire remained quiet "Three wishes, Tantie. He deserves them."

"What the hell are you people talking about?"

"Fine I'll give the boy here three wishes." Tantie agreed. Adra smiled and grabbed Spike's arm in joy.

"He'll stay here tonight, while I get the ingredients for de spell. Dhere is blood in de fridge if he wants it. I'm going to bed. Put away de herbs for me, sugar plum. Good night to de both of ya." Tantie spun on her heels and went out another doorway.

"You keep blood in your house?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.

"For rituals mostly. But I think we got human stuff." Adra opened a mini-fridge filled with different things used in witchcraft and voodoo rituals. She pulled out a large container of the red liquid. "Microwave?"

Spike nodded his head, "So you guys are granting me three wishes?"

"Yup. And think about them carefully. My Tantie will give you the rules tomorrow." The microwave beeped and she poured the warm liquid into a mug. "Come upstairsand I'll show you your room." They walked up the back stairs to the second floor. Adra led Spike to a lushly decorated bedroom. She disappeared for a moment and then returned with still-packaged boxers and t-shirts and a pair of Calvin Kleins.

"My brother and you look about the same size." She said_ ._ "If you need anything, my room is two doors down on the right. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Everything in Spike's mind said leave but something - maybe his curiosity - was piqued.

Spike picked up the phone and called the Magic Shop. Giles was probably wondering why he wasn't back by now.

"Hello, Magic Shop. Spike?" Giles quickly greeted.

"Who the bloody hell else is going to call a magic shop at eleven at night on a Saturday?" Spike quipped.

"Oh, get on with it, since you sound all right. Did you get my books and talismans?"

"Yeah I got all the stuff. And I took out my fee."

"Fee? Why you bloody . . ."

"Now, now Rupert, watch that tongue of yours," Spike laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow at sunset."

"Where are you?"

"Thornhill."

"Why are you there? That's nearly four hours away from Sunnydale."

"Look here Watcher, we'll discuss that later. I'm feeling sleepy." Spike yawned into the phone. "Tomorrow I'll be at the magic shop, around eleven."

"Fine, but those books are imperative to helping Buffy, and I have entrusted you with a great deal of responsibility...."

"Look I'm not your slayer, or those scoobies. Damn near shit, I'm YOUR elder. Don't give that parental crap. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Spike hung up the phone.

"Bloody wanker." Spike grumbled as he headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and stripped off his still damp clothes. As he stepped into the shower, he thought about his three wishes. If he could wish for anything, what would it be? He would have a couple of hours to decide something that could change his unlife forever.

* * *

** Part 3**

The morning sky was filled with dark clouds but it didn't rain. Spike had gotten no sleep, so when Adra knocked on the door he wasn't prepared for the sight before him.

"Aaaggghhhhhh." Spike jumped back in surprise and disgust.

"A demon afraid ofthis" Her face was covered in a dark green mask that covered everything except her nostrils and mouth. Even her eyes were covered. "I need to make a mold of my face for the ritual. For the one you saved a likeness must be given. My Tantie wants you to come downstairs so that she can explain the rules."

Spike grabbed her arm and led her down the stairs. Adra led him the rest of the way to a wall where a full length painting of a beautiful native looking woman with sun tanned bronze skin and long straight black hair hung.

Um, Adra? Vampire here, not a ghost. Don't walk through walls too well."

"No silly_ ,_ push the picture."

A full length painting of a beautiful native looking woman with a sun tanned bronze skin and long straight black hair. Spike gave the painting a second lookand noticed the necklace.

"Was this Adra of Voluna?" 

"Yes. Press the top right corner." Spike did as she said. The painting fell back as a secret door opened_ ._ They stepped inside. The smell of jasmine and vanilla was strong.

"Tantie?"

"Yes child. Bring him in."

They walked down a narrow hall that opened onto a large oval room. The place was dark except for a few strategically place candles. Tantie stood before a small, low table. Various items, including brushes, paints, and jars, sat on top. 

"Take off the mask, child. And you, vampire, sit down in front of me and take off your shirt." Both complied, Spike sinking gracefully to the floor. 

"Now go child." Tantie shooed away Adra. 

Adra bent down and gave Spike a quick hug, whispering to him, "Happiness. What makes you happy or will."

* * * 

"Spike is your name Adra tell me." Tantie walked around the small table, a paint brush and two black jarsin her hands. 

"Yes." She walked behind him and painted something onto his back

"What name your mummy give ya?" She walked around and sat in front of him on the floor_ ._

"William." On his chest, she painted something in a royal blue and then switched to black.

"I like William." As she lifted the paintbrush to his face, Spike closed his eyes. She painted something along his foreheadand he feltbright flashes of light acrosshis face.

"What are you painting?" 

"I am trying to see ya. I am tryin' toopen you up to what will come to you. . . . Tell me 'bout yaself."

"Before I was a vampire?" 

"Yes."

"Well I belonged to middle class family. Father died when I was five and my older brother hated me. My mom was a gentle and unassuming woman. We owned property. . . ."

"Not da things you had. About you?"

"William was a pounce. A bloody, lovesick fool, who was always made fun of and humiliated. Nothing more to tell. My mum tried to make me into a perfect gentleman and I became a laughing stock. The only woman that I loved thought I was a big wanker. She was from the upper crust and believed that I was 'beneath her.' And the night she told me that was the nightI became . . ."

"One of de undead." Tantie finished. She move back to her seat across the table from him. "Here are de rules William. Whateveryou wish for must only affect you. I don't do love spells or curses_ -_ dey usually don't go de way de inflictor wants dem too. Also no one_ '_s pain'll be your gain from these wishes. And ya can't change past events, only the present. Those are de rules. Can you accept dem?"

"Yes." Spike said_ ,_ inhaling all of her words.

"Now I will grant you tree wishes, which ya'll write down on dhose pieces of parchment with the coal stick." She point to the tools and Spike took them carefully.

He wrote down his wishes quickly, and set them on the table. Tantie picked them up and placed the three piece of paper into a black pot. She addedblood, feathers, anda plain gold ring.

"I need some of your hair."

"Do you have scissors?" he asked as Tantie walked behind him. Spike felt a sharp pain in the back of head as Tantie ripped hair from his scalp_ ._ "Bloody hell."

"I need de root to be included." She threw the hair into the pot and sprinkled a powder over it. Then she placed Adra's mask over the contents. Tantie began to chant unintelligibly in Caribbeanized French_ . _Spike suddenly felt lightheaded. Tantie lit a match and dropped it into the pot, and everything disintegrated in a matter of seconds. 

She abruptly stopped, "Get out now. Go to de place where ya needed. The clouds'll be out for de whole day."

* * * 

Spike got updisoriented and a bit confused but complied with no questions. Adra met him at the end of the hall and walked him to his car.

"Your wishes. First wish will start on the one week anniversary of the day that you saved me. It will last for three weeks. Don't worry, it will happen. If you need me just call this number." She slipped him a card, hugged him quickly, and ran inside the mansion closing the door heavily.

* * *

TBC..


	2. Parts 456

** Part 4**

"That was probably the biggest scam that I've ever been involved with." Spike muttered to himself. He checked his watch. It was 1:00 p.m. He quickly looked out the window at the overcast sky. There was no trace of the sun.

* * *

Spike reached Sunnydale at 4:16 p.m. He grabbed the box of books and trinketsand headed into the bustling Magic Shop.

"Thank you! Come back and spend more money." Anya exclaimed.

"Anya_ ,_ we've already had a discussion on the etiquette of retail." Xander started. 

Spike slammed down hisbox and everyone jumped, including _ some_ customers. 

"Spike? It's four in the afternoon. How come you're not . . ."

"Clouds you ninny." Spike replied as, everyone resumed their interrupted actions.

Giles walked over to Spike. He quickly looked at the contents of the box, quite pleased. Spike handed him two hundred dollars_ . _Giles took it in shock.

Spike shook his head at the gesture_ ._ "I already took out my fee, Watcher. As I told you."

Giles scrunched his eyebrows inward and was about to say something when Buffy, Willow and Tara walked into the magic shop. 

"Hey guys." Willow called out.

Spike examined Buffy. She was beautiful and smart and strong. What every man wants, or at least says that he wants. Today she looked like an average twenty-year old. No 'the-world-is-about-to-end'looks. But then again, there were relatively few daytime apocalypses. 

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him.

"I brought the books, Slayer."

"You have some paint on your face_ ,_" Tara told him quietly_ . _ "Above your right eyebrow_ ,_" she added,pointing to her own face.

"Thanks wicca." Spike tried to rub off the paint but only ended up spreading it.

Buffy, Willow_ ,_ and Tara began to giggle. Buffy took a napkin out of her bag_ ,_ dabbed it on her tongue_ ,_ and wipedthe stain off of his face_ ._

Spike could feel her every breath. Her hair smelled like sweet berries and her perfume invaded his nostrils as she stepped closer to remove the last of the paint off his forehead. He was completely enthralled by her. A part of him hated the deep love that he felt for her. He knew it would lead to nothing but his heartache.

"What the hell were you doing to get this stuff on you?" Buffy asked,backing away to get a better look at his face. The blue paint stained the tissue.

Spike growled and stormed out of the Magic Shop.

"What did I do?" Was the last thing he heard Buffy say before he took off.

* * *

It had been nearly six days since Buffy had last seenSpike. Shewas beginning to wonder if he had left Sunnydale. As soon as she finished her patrol, she went over to his crypt. The Slayer knocked on the door_ ,_ but there was no answer. Buffy gave the door a hard shove and it opened onto a pitch-black crypt. 

"Go away." She heard the British accent grumble.

"Spike, why are you here in the d . . ." Buffy tripped over something.

"Bloody hell." Spike gasped as the Slayer's boot connected with his ribs.

"Sorry." She cringed. 

Buffy's eye adjusted to the dark. The moonlight shone in through the doorway. She saw Spike huddled on the floor, a blanket covering him completely. From memory, Buffy felt for the table near his tv and found a box of matches and three candles. She lit them and looked at Spike who lay with his back to her.

"Why are you lying on the floor?" Buffy asked_ ,_ walking back towards him.

"Go away Sla . . ." He gasped in pain holding his head, then his body began to shake violently.

"Ohmygod." Buffy knelt beside him and pulled the blanket away. She gasped as the sight_ ._ "You're sick."

Spike's face was a ghastly white –even given his vampire state – and there were black circles underneath his bloodshot eyes. Violent chills wracked his frail body.

Buffy picked up his head and placed it gently in her lap, holding the vampire until his shaking stopped. 

"Slayer, you should leave." Spike demanded weakly.

"No way. Have you eaten?" Buffy stroked his short platinum hair. Internally, she berated herself for the question, uncomfortable with the thought that she had some sort of feelings for the blond vampire.

"Yes. Now go."

"Liar." Buffy placed his head down gently and went over to his fridge. Opening it, shesaw the untouched containers of blood. She grabbed one, switched on the generator, and stuck the container in the microwave. When it was finished, she hurried back to Spike.

His eyes were closed and he was completely still. Buffy proceed to prop up his head onto her lap and held the container to his mouth. He sipped it slowly. He hadn'teven finished it when another spasm took control of his body. The violent action caused Buffy to spill the blood all over her jacket and shirt.

"Shit," she hissed. Spike didn't even hear her. His head was throbbing. He felt like an iron rod was being hammered through his head. He curled up into the foetal position_ ,_ forgetting about the blood.

"Is it the chip?" Buffy asked worriedly_ ._

Buffy reached for Spike, but he recoiled away from her.

"I'm going to get Giles."

* * *

"Now who in the bloody hell?" Giles walked down the stair of his condo to the sound of incessant knocking.

"Maybe it's your Slayer, Rupert. Do tie up your robe. I'm sure that she doesn't want to see you in your boxers." Olivia called out, perched on the top of the stairs. 

Giles opened the door to see Buffy covered in blood. His heart and his stomach sunk to the ground.

"Buffy?" He said, reaching out his hands to catch her.

"Giles_ ,_ something is wrong with Spike." Buffy started as she brushed past him into the living room. She spun around, noticing the concern on his face. Her gaze followed his to her ruined top_ ._ "It's not my blood Giles."

"What?"

"It's not my blood_ . _ I was trying to feed Spike. He's sick Giles. Really sick. I think the chip is going bad or something."

"Okay. I'll go change." Giles hurried up the stairs as Olivia walked down.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's Spike . . ." Buffy voice drifted off.

"You like him, don't you?"

"NO! That is a major NO. Hell no. Not in THAT way." Buffy answered quickly_ . _ "Plus he's a vampire. I've sworn them off. Plus he has no soul."

"I know he's a vampire, but he is very attractive. And the two of you -from what Ripper told me _ - _have a sort of history." Olivia prodded.

"Yeah, the history of him trying to kill me and my friends and . . . You're ready Giles." Buffy said, relived as he camerunning down the stairs. He nodded his head as he grabbed several books from his bookcase. He kissed Olivia quickly on the forehead and they left.

* * *

Spike was stilllying in the samespot where Buffy had left him when she and Giles reached the crypt.

"Spike?"

"Watcher, there's nothing you can do so just lea . . ." Spike grabbed his head and hissed as pain engulfed his brain and shot through his nervous system. Three seconds later, his body started to convulse again.

"Good lord!" Was all that Giles could say as he saw Spike thrashing around on the floor. Giles pulled Buffy outside.

"I'm not really sure there's anything that I can do for him_ ,_ Buffy."

"But Giles . . ."

"Buffy, there's a doctor that I know . . . I'll call him, but he lives in Salem, Oregon_ ._ It'll take him a couple of hours to get here."

"Well, can't you do something now?"

"Like what? He's a vampire_ . _I don't really have any vital signs to look for andI don't know the first thing about his Initiative chip or even how it can or does affect his brain."

"Fine Giles, go and call the doctor_ . _I'll stay with him. Please, call my mom for me."

"Very well, Buffy. I dohave some morphine. Here." He handed her a yellow medical container. Buffy raised her eyebrow. "Don't ask. It should at least knock him out for a while."

"Thanks Giles." Buffy went into the crypt.

* * *

** Part 5**

Spike woke up the next morning feeling like he'd been run over by truck. He heard an incessant thumping and felt something warm next to him. He turned to his right to see Buffy sleeping next to him on the floor of his crypt. He tried to remember last night. She had givenhim two white pills thathadknocked him out. Spike sat up groggily and looked closerat Buffy. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, and she was usingher jacket as a pillow. Spike gently replaced the blanket over her and stood. It was daytime;probably around 10:00 a.m. his internal demon told him.

He walked over to his tvand was about to turn it on when a metallic blue piece of paper on top of the tombcaught his eye. Spike walked over towards theroyal blue, almost purple looking, envelope. Spike wondered if it was the Slayer's, but it washis name that was hand-written across it in gold pen: "_ William."_ Spike looked at Buffy, then againat the envelope. He opened it slowly to find a note inside.

** _ Wish One_**

'You have been restored'

Spike had no clue what 'restored' meant. Was he human?

"Oh God no." Spike groaned.

"Huh?" Buffy said groggily.

"Nothing Slayer. I think that you should go home to your Mum and such. Remember Glory and her looking for that key." Spike said, needing her out the door so that he could think.

"Rude much? Buffy grumbled. "How's the head?" she asked as she straightened from the floor._ Look at this ungrateful bastard. Last night he was dying. Again. And this morning he wants to throw me out. Wait, he wanted to do that last night too. I really like abuse._

"It's fine thanks to those little white pills you gave me. What were they?" 

"Just stuff. I better go." Buffy threw off the blanket and grabbed her coat. She looked back at Spike who had his back to her looking at something.

"Thanks Buffy." Spike said quietly. Buffy smiled when she heard him but didn't reply _ as _she took off out the door.

* * *

** Part 6**

As soon as sunset, Spike headed to the liquor store. He hadfully recovered from last night's ordeal. Plus, thanks to some careful experimentation with sunlight, he had reassured himself that he was still undead.

Spike paid for his selection of whisky, scotch, rum, tequila, vodka, and wine and headed out the door. 

Spike was nearly two blocks away from store when he heard whispering behind him. Spike smiled,_ the wonders of vampire hearing._

"You grab the liquor and I'll take care of him."

"You gonna kill him?

"Of course not. But if he doesn't give up the liquor, I'm a do, what I gotta do."

"Yeah. There's four us and one a him. He wouldn't be that stupid."

"Take the coat, before you gut him Trev. I want it."

Spike kept walking. He would walk all the way to Buffy's house if he had to. _ No, the magic shop. That's where I should go._ Spike rounded the corner.

_ 'You have been restored,_' a voice whispered through the air. Spike stopped dead in his tracks, a smile playing on his face. "You have been restored."

The would-be assailants stopped in theirtracks as they saw Spike unexpectedly waiting for them as they turned the corner.

"It's now guys_ . _I think he's on to us."

"Hey you! We want your stuff that you got there."

Spike smiled, "Why don't you try and take it."

"Oh_ ,_ you want to do this the hard way."

"You ain't gonna survive this, pretty boy." The clicking of switchbladescut through the air. Three, if Spike's hearing was correct. Spike gently placed the bag on the ground, and took off his duster and laid it next to the bag.

"You are a fool, blondie." The first one said. At 5'7", he was shorter than Spike,but weighed about fifty pounds more than the vampire. 

He charged at Spike with full force. Spike stepped out of the way and then lashed his foot out_ ,_ connecting with the man's ankle. The thief lost his balance and fell to the ground behind Spike. His friend growled and took a swing.

Spike grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his assailant's back, spinning him in the direction of his fallen friend. Spike felt a sharp pain in his back as a third man stabbed him in his lower back. He pulled it out and was about to stab Spike again when the vampire -in a blink of an eye -turned and grabbed the man's wrist. Spike's attacker watched in horror as his own knife was turned against him and he stabbed himself in the stomach. The vampire smiled as the bleeding man's face turned white in fear, becoming even paler as he took inSpike's demonic face.

"Holy shit." The man called out as he slumped to the ground in front of Spike.

"You asshole." One of the guys behind him yelled.

"No, Trevor don't . . ." The stabbed man called out, but it was too late. Trevor, knife in hand, lunged at the vampire. Spike turned, game face on, and Trevor gasped. The vampire grabbed Trevor by his throat. The injured thieves on the ground watched in horror as their six foot-two, 225 pound friend was lifted off the ground like a rag doll while Trevor slashed uselessly with his knife. 

"I have been restored," were the last words Spike said before he crushed Trevor's throat. Blood gushed from Trevor's mouth as his veins popped from the pressure.

Spike smiled as he heard the only non-attacker run off into the night. The vampire let go of Trevor, dropping the body to the ground. Spike ignored the rapidly fading stab victim, and walked to the thief's whose ankle he had crushed. Spike knelt to the ground next to the injured man. 

"Was it worth it?"

"Wh . . .what?" The man looked at Spike as his human mask returned.

"Was your friend's death - and yours - worth a couple of bottles of liquor and coat?" Spike looked at him_ ._

"What? What are you? Death?" The man was going into shock.

"What's your name?"

"Karl." The man looked at Spike confused.

"Well goodbye, Karl." Spike's demonic face returned as he sunk his teeth into the man's neck. Karl gurgled in pain, but was too afraid to scream. The fear only made his blood taste sweeter to Spike.

Spike's demon smiled as he drained his victim. _ Now onto new things. A little revenge on some old acquaintances._

* * * 

** TBC.**


	3. Parts 789

** Part 7**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

She tapped her foot impatiently outside of the crypt. People were bringing flowers to their family members and Buffy definitely didn't want to be seen going into a crypt in broad daylight on a mid-Sunday afternoon. But she needed answers, especially after Willy called her. How he'd even got her number was a mystery to her.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Buffy looked around cautiously to make sure that no one saw her as she pushed open the crypt door and stealthily walk in.

"Spike?" Buffy walked in slowly_ ._ "Spike?"

Spike was a non-moving lump covered by a blanket on a makeshift bed. With a sudden movement, he turned over violently. Buffy jumped back in surprise, but he quickly settled down. _ He is still sleeping_, Buffy observed.

"Spike, wake up." Buffy slowly moved toward him, standing on his left side. "Spike, wake up." Louder. But he still slept.

"Spike?" Buffy reached over and shook his shoulders. Spike immediately jumped into defensive mode.

* * *

Spike grabbed the intruder in a bear hug, pining their arms behind their back. A quick twist, and he rolled so that the intruder was slammed to the bed, arms pressed painfully into the worn mattress and a pissed off vampire hovering above. Spike's eyes snapped opened. 

"Slayer?"

* * *

Within the space of seconds - before her slayer abilities could even react to the surprise attack - Buffy found herself in a precarious position. Her body was pinned underneath his and a deceptively smooth white hand held both of her wrists trapped behind her back_ . _ Spike's legs straddled hers, pinning her at the knees, and makingBuffy virtually immobile. His eyes looked deep within hers. A part of her wanted him to kiss her and the other part wanted the dulling ache beginning to form in her shoulder to stop.

"Spike, my arms." Buffy gasped. Spike immediately let go but didn't move. _ She's probably come here to kill me,_ he thought. _ She must know._

"Why you here Slayer?" He asked, easing his weight onto his elbows.

Buffy made sure her voice was steady before answering, "Willy called me and told me about the fight with some demons at the bar."

"So?"

"What's going on Spike? Friday night you'relike on your second deathbed, and now your demon fighter extraordinaire. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean." He raised his eyebrow at the unsteadiness of her voice. He could hear her heart racing. He dipped his head down to her ear and whispered, "What do you want to be going on?"

Buffy closed her eyes and shivered as his cool lips brushed her ear. Spike smiled at her reaction and lifted himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned back to look at Buffy who seemed both grateful and regretful that Spike had moved.

"I just needed to blow off some steam, Pet, that's all." Spike shrugged as he walked to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood. He popped the cork, and then looked at Buffy who was now standing. Her blond hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, but their impromptu tussle had loosened some strands around her face.

"Anything else_ ,_ Slayer?"

"No."

"Then see you on patrol_ ,_" Spike said_ ,_ ending the conversation. Buffy walked out of the crypt more confused then when she'd came in.

* * *

** Part 8**

The last week had been a real test of will for Spike. He had hunted on and off. A large part of him was enjoying this return to life before Sunnydale. But he sat quietly in the Scooby meetings as Buffy and the gang wondered whether there was a new vampire in town. He acted just as curious as the others about the strange attacks and the quietness of the demon population. But the true focus of his curiosity was the unanswered question: which side would ultimately win? His love for Buffy or his demon?

* * *

Spike was sleeping deeply, drugged by blood and tired from the hunt.A strange noise entered his slumber - a buzzing, a rattling, a squeaking, a shuffle and then silence. He opened his eyes. He didn't expect to see anyone. Despite the noise, he had not felt a presence. But someone –not human or vampire, but something – was in the crypt with him. 

Spike stood up cautiously and looked around. A cool breeze brushed past his arm, chilling his already cold skin. Spike shivered, something he hadn't done in over 121 years. The crypt door rattled and then the room was quiet.

On top of the tomb wasa metallic blue piece of paper – letter - and a box. Spike picked up the letter. _ "William"_ was written across the envelope in gold ink. Spike stared at the fine handwriting, then ripped it open to find a note inside.

_ Wish Two_

'William you have your pecuni . More than you can ever need. Open the box.'

Spike opened the box slowly to find in it a driver's license, credit cards and three bank account statements making William Wesley Montgomery III a multimillionaire textile tycoon from London, England. The rest of Mr. Montgomery's life history was also provided. Where he'd lived, school records, birth certificate, and even tax returns. There was even a version of hisfamily tree. His mother had become his great-great-great-great- grandmother. He himself was his great-great-great-grandfather. Spike chuckled. He was now the only surviving family member and sole inheritor of the family millions.

"Pecuni." Spike didn't need a Latin dictionary to know that meant 'money'.

Spike roared with laughter. He hadn't really meant for this to happen when he made the second wish. _ But hey, this would work_, he thought.

* * *

Buffy had patrolled for hours before deciding that no new vamps or demons were on the rise. Buffy headed to the Bronze, walking down Main Street. 

She turned as she heard a scream, immediately in combat mode. A girl and her boyfriend leaving the movie theatreweretickling each other into hysterical laughter.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but stopped in mid-sigh as she saw a familiar blond vampire walking down Main Street. She couldn't believe her eyes as Spike, dressed expensively in a pair of brown leather pants and a black silk mock neck sweater, nonchalantly swung into a real estate office. _ Hey, no duster!_ _ This is too weird._ Buffy thought as she crept to the window of the mostly empty office. A heavy set bald man sat at a picture-strewn desk, typing into a computer. Spike was alternately riffling through the photos and looking at the computer screen. 

"So you're a voyeur. Who would have thought it?" 

Buffy spun around to see the last person that she wanted to at that moment or any other,to be a matter of fact.

"Why don't you get a life, Parker? I was not spying and since when do you give a damn what I do." Buffy scowled at him.

"I heard about you and Riley. Real sorry." Parker replied flatly_ ._

_ What did I ever see in him?_ Buffy thought_ ._ "Don't you have some other freshman girls to go and abuse?"

"Buffy, I don't abuse_ . _ I pleasure. I gratify and satisfy_ . _I . . ."

"Have fun." Buffy finished for him_ . I should break his nose. That would pleasure me. It would bring me great satisfaction._ "Why don't you go somewhere where some wants you? Oh sorry, that would be nowhere. Besides, I thought you said you were graduating. Oh poor baby, didn't have enough credits? All that gratifying n' satisfying make you fail a exam or two?" 

"Being bitter doesn't become you, Buffy." Parker smiled_ . _"You shouldn't regret what happened between us, it was . . ."

"If you say fun, I swear to god I'll . . ."

"Buffy!" Spike sleekly walked up to her side and kissed her on the cheek. Buffy turned to look at Spike as if he were crazy. But then realized what he was doing.

"Hi Spike." Spike slipped his arms around Buffy's waist then looked at Parker as if he just noticed him standing there.

"Hey mate," Spike said glaring at Parker_ . _ "I just bought the house you liked over on Rushmore Drive near Monaco Crescent. I wanted to take you to go see it. I just put down the deposit on it."

Spike entwined his fingers with Buffy's.

"I thought you said that there was nothing going on between the two of you_ ,_" Parker protested.

"That was over a year and a half ago_ ,_ Parker. Plus we just knew that we would always be together. All the temporary THINGS that got in the way couldn't break what we had." Buffy exclaimed as Spike grabbed her closer to him_ . _ "We should go." Spike licked a trail along her neck, smirking at the boy as he and Buffy headed off.

Parker stared blankly after the couple. He only moved aside as the receptionists and agents from the real estate office passed by. 

"The drinks are on me, girls," said the real estate agent."After the commission that I'm going to get from this sale, I could retire."

"I know Mr. Godfrey, that mansion is beautiful. I can't believe that young man could afford it. A half million dollar deposit," one of the receptionists twittered.

Parker stood there stunned_ ._

* * *

"You k' Pet?" Spike asked as they reached the Bronze.

"What's with you and the real estate agent?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Nothing. I have to go Slayer. I see your chums over there." Spike pointed to the other side of the Bronze. "I've got things to do."

With that Spike abruptly left, leaving a bewildered Buffy. She stared after him bemusedly. 

* * *

Spike walked through the mall, a few bags in his hand. He hadbought a couple of items of clothing, but nothing big. He walked past the food court and observed some teenagegirls staring at him and smiling shyly. He gave them a slight grin. They giggled_ ,_ and then, out of nowhere,she was in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"What does it look like I am doing? Shopping, Slayer. You?" 

"Getting a present for Dawn's birthday." Buffy lifted her bag to show him. "What did you get?"

"Stuff. I'm leaving now Slayer." Spike brushed past her, but shegrabbed onto his arm.

"What's with you? Since when do you go to malls? And since when do you help me ward off eviler men than you?"

"Unibrow boy? He was a gift. The only one that you'll get from me."

"Something is going on with you, and I am gonna find out what if it's the last thing I do."

Spike rolled his eyes brushed past the slayer. "You better watch what you say Slayer. It might come true."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Curious mall patrons turned at her blare,but Spike just walked away,infuriating Buffy even more.

* * *

** Part 9**

Spike played pool, slowly checking out his meal possibilities. His craving for human blood was at its highest, but for now he was planning to limit himself to snacking, not draining. A part of his psyche still throbbed in sympathetic pain at the thought of killing. He knew it was all psychological. The defunct chip was incapable of hurting him now. 

A petite blonde girl walked in with a group. Spike wasn't sure they were her friends_ ._ She seemed oddly out of place with them, as if she was just trying to fit in_ . _Her laughter was a beat behind theirs and she seemed isolated even when she joined them on the dance floor_ ._ He quickly deduced from her pale skin that she wasn't from around Sunnydale nor were the others in her group. Eavesdropping, he discoveredthat they were driving to Tijuana from Tacoma and had decided to stop off in Sunnydale for the night.

Spike leered at the young woman's supple body, her curves accented by skintight jeans anda sheer black top. She danced seductively to the music and turned her head and her eyes locked with his, mesmerised. She tore her glance away, but within a few seconds she looked back. 

The by-play did not go unnoticed. A brunette woman sidled up to her, whispering and checking out the vampire with appreciation. With a smirk, she abandoned the blonde on the dance floor and walked purposefully towards Spike. 

"So you are checking out my friend, huh?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I what to know why you are going after hamburger when you have steak right in front of your eyes?" The brunette leaned in closer to him in definite violation of personal space, giving him a good view of her breasts. She quickly wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and played with the fine hairs on the back of his neck. He looked back at the shy girl he had wanted, but she was on the verge of tears and hadbolted from the dance floor.

"Steak, huh?" He thought of her words carefully.

"Yeah. How about we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure pet. I need to go out for a smoke. You want to come?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Spike walked toward his crypt, his demon still rejoicing at the taste of thepretty little brunette's blood. He had left the girl near the back room sleeping. The vampire slowly licked his lips_ ,_ still tasting the tangy remnants of the substance.

* * *

Buffy sat quietly as she felt Spike approach.

The door opened and he prowled into his home. Spike exuded confidence and power_ ,_ something she had rarely felt from him since the Initiative put in the chip.

Spike eased off his duster and hung the worn leather on his couch.

Buffy watched in admiration as his body tensed as he realized that he was not alone. His body rippled with anticipation, his senses suddenly alert. The fresh blood in him stirred the natural predator within. His body instinctually fell into a fighting stance.

"It's just me_ ,_ Spike." Buffy said quietly, expecting Spike's body to relax_ ,_ but if anything_ ,_ he just tensed up more.

"What do you want, Slayer?"

She didn't understand what was making him so tense. It looked like he was anticipating some sort of attack. But that wasn't why she was here.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just wanted to talk."

Finally he relaxed and moved over to where she was sat.

"It's not like you to make social calls. Did something happen?"

As he sat down beside her, Buffy shook her head. "I should be asking you the same thing. You've been acting really weird the last couple of weeks, Spike. Is something going on?"

Immediately he tensed again. Did she know what he'd been doing? About the chip and the money?

"Nothing's going on pet. Why do you ask?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head again. Maybe she was being paranoid about all this. It wasn't like she could put her finger on what was different about Spike.

"Forget it," she said, climbing to her feet. "I should go."

Before she could move, Spike's hand curled around her wrist and pulled her back.

"No need to run off. You know, I never really thanked you for helping me out when I was sick the other week."

Buffy smiled and sat down again. "That's ok. You made it even by helping me out with Parker."

Spike snorted. "I dunno what you saw in him_ . _I can smell his sort a mile away."

Buffy grinned. "Well at the time you were more focused on trying to kill me than you were on giving me love advice."

Spike sighed wistfully and smiled. "Yeah, those were the good old days."

"And now here we are." Buffy mused. "You can't bite people and I'm here spending time voluntarily with you."

"Funny how things change, isn't it?"

With a smile_ ,_ Buffy nodded. "Yeah_ . _I thought that after the whole Angel thing that it would just be a case of seeing a vamp and staking it. But I guess things are never as simple as you want them to be."

Glancing over at Spike she saw that he was staring at her intently_ ._

She smiled nervously and shifted in her seat. "What?"

The next thing she knew, he had caught hold of her arms and had pulled her into a deep kiss. She didn't respond at first, too stunned to even form coherentthought. Slowly, however, she relaxed against him returningthe kiss until a glimpse of rational thought entered her mind.

She instantly pulled away from Spike.

"I gotta go," she muttered to Spike, running out before he could reply.

With a sigh Spike sat back. That hadn't gone quite the way he'd intended.

TBC.


	4. Parts 10-13

** Part 10**

The week had past and Spike awoke like clockwork to see if his third wish had arrived. 

It hadn't.

Spike glanced around the room. No blue boxes or envelopes.

"Maybe I got the wrong day." Spike got up and got dressed. 

* * *

He took the sewers to the mansion and entered through the basement doors. The noise that was coming out from up stairs rooms was booming. Spike walked up the stairs to see Inga, his interior decorator.

"Mr. Montgomery, we are almost finished. I found this in your room this morning, when we moved in the bed." Inga handed him a metallic blue piece of paper and small box. 

Spike took the box and walked over to the stair case, he opened the letter hand written in gold pen across it William.

** _ Wish Three_**

'What was once yours is now has been returned. Open the box.'

Spike did as the note said and slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a little blue velvet box. 

A smile beamed across his face, opened it.

** _ You have been repaid ~ Fin_**

* * *

"Dawn why did you agree to this? And agree *us* to this?" Buffy asked walking toward Spike's crypt. Tara and Willow decided to tag along.

"He bought me what I wanted for my birthday. And I just wanted to say thank you," Dawn stated stepping ahead of them.

"I think she has a crush on him." Tara whispered to Willow.

"I think so too. That puppy is so cute." Willow said smiling. "But not as cute as Miss Kitty, of course."

"Of course." Tara smiled.

* * *

Spike put a box of books in his new car. He went back into his crypt and came back out with another box.

"Where you going?" Dawn asked.

Standing in front of Spike was Dawn, Buffy, Tara, and Willow. 

"I'm moving." He said flatly. Dawn blinked and Buffy looked shocked.

"You're leaving Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"No, just moving in to nicer digs that's all." Spike walked past them to a large vehicle. "Plus I wouldn't give the slayer here the satisfaction."

Buffy scowled at the vampire.

"He has a Expedition? Since when?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Something is going on Will. We are going to find out." Buffy went into the crypt.

Spike turned back to see Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn each carrying a box, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you move." Buffy stated readadjusting her grip on the box.

"So now I got my own personal harem helping me. This is priceless."

* * *

A couple of more boxes and they headed to Spike's new house. 

"This is your new place." Dawn asked looking at the mansion in awe.

"Yup. Come in." He offered.

The girl's were amazed at the size of the place, about the same size as the mansion Angel had used on Crawford Street but with a much more modern interior.

"I've just had the place decorated." Spike explained as they gazed in amazement at the hallway. "Let me show you around."

* * *

After a whole tour of the mansion. The girls were reeling with questions but decided to leave them for another day. Tara and Dawn were talking and laughing, which left Buffy and Willow to a have their discussion.

"So where do you think he got the money to live in a place like that?"

"Who knows but I am going to find out Willow."

"And you plan to do that how?"

"I've got my charms." Buffy joked. Willow raised an amused eyebrow at her friend, "What?"

"I think you kind of like Spike."

"I SO do not."

"I know that you don't want me to do a truth spell on you."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, "Actually no witchcraft for you I still remember a little engagement to that vampire from the last time you tried a truth spell." 

"Hey that was a while ago. Plus I having a feeling it wasn't as torturous as you made me believe." Willow smiled not waiting to here Buffy's response she ran to catch up with Dawn and Tara.  


* * *

** Part 11**

Buffy was lying curled up on the couch flicking through a magazine when there was a gentle knocking at the door. She climbed to her feet with a sigh. Spike was standing on her doorstep. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door. 

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "Shouldn't you be out patrolling?" 

Buffy shrugged. "I got an early class in the morning. I never patrol on Tuesdays." 

"Oh." 

Spike's shoulders slumped. He'd been hoping to spend some time alone with Joyce to talk things out about what was going on in his unlife. Things were definitely better between he and Buffy, but sometimes there was that tension in the air. Something holding the Slayer back. 

"I should have gone though, with this new vamp in town and such." Buffy sighed.

"What new vamp?"

"There were some guys on the news killed, and one of them was drained. And for the last couple of days some vamp has been feeding off young girls but leaving them alive." Buffy sighed.

"Well those guys were probably bad news, and the girls well alive is the key word here right." Spike replied strained, trying to deflect attention.

"Well not really. He could be some vamp creating a harem." Buffy smirked using back Spike's word, "I remember when Dracula wanted me under his thrall he bit me first. This new vamp can be doing that."

"Interesting."

"Why are you here?" Buffy abruptly changed the subject.

"To see your mum."

"She's having a shower."

"Well, I'd best be off then." He sighed, turning to leave. 

"Wait!" Buffy called. 

Spike stopped and turned back to face her. 

"Would you like to come in? I can fix us some hot chocolate." 

Spike smiled. "Sure." 

He took a seat in the kitchen and watched as Buffy switched the kettle on and got the hot chocolate ready. 

"We've got some of those little marshmallows." She said without turning to face him. "Mom said you like them." 

"Did she?" Spike asked, barely hiding a grin. They'd obviously been talking about him. 

"You want?" She asked as she filled the mugs with hot water. 

"Yeah, that'd be nice." 

Buffy plopped a few into his mug, handed it to him and took a seat beside him. 

"This is new." She said as she sipped her drink. "Never thought I'd see myself having a drink with a vampire." 

"You never did this with Angel?" Spike asked with surprise. 

Buffy shook her head. "He always made a big deal about 'pretending to be what he's not'. He hardly ever drank regular drinks or ate regular food. 

"Poof doesn't know what he's missing out on." Spike muttered. 

For once Buffy couldn't come up with an answer to that. Spike and Angel were so different from each other it was unreal. Spike was as much a part of the human world as Angel was apart from it. Spike ate and drank like a human, kept up to date with what was popular, in fact aside from physically being a vampire he could easily pass for a human. It puzzled her. 

"I don't understand why you and Angel are so different." She finally admitted. 

"Why?" Spike grinned, "Because I'm so much better looking that he is." 

Buffy glared at him and then smiled. "You know what I mean." 

Spike sighed. "You want to know the truth?" 

Buffy nodded. 

"The truth is, I like people in a more than just a source if food type of way. I told you this before remember, when we made that truce to stop Angelus. I don't see why I should miss out on all the good stuff just because I'm a member of the undead." 

"But Angel was never interested in that stuff. I don't think he's ever owned a TV." 

"That's just the way he is, pet. He's into fine art and poetry and the likes. It's nothing to do with the fact that he's a vampire, it's just the way he is." 

With almost a pang Buffy realised how utterly different she and Angel really were, vampirism aside. She shook her head. 

"I never thought about it like that before." 

Spike drained the contents of his mug and stood up. 

"Well, as nice as this has been I really should head off. I need to get something to eat. Are we ever gonna talk about what happened the other night?"

"No." Buffy replied quickly, walking him to the door. 

"But pet, we kissed."

"Ahhhh. Didn't I just say no? There will be no talking about that. Let's pretend that it never happened. I know that you must want to forget like I have."

Spike opened his mouth to say something but quickly swallowed it, "Goodnight Slayer, thanks for the drink." 

"Night Spike." 

She watched as he disappeared into the night. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and closed the door, heading back into the kitchen to wash up. 

"Was that Spike I heard?" Joyce asked as she walked down the stairs. 

"Yeah." Buffy replied. "He just came in for a drink." Joyce took one look at her daughter's flushed cheeks, and the fact that she was focusing intently on the washing up. It was time for them to have the little chat she'd known was inevitable. 

"Buffy, I want to say something to you and I want you to promise not to interrupt me until I've finished." 

Buffy gulped, this sounded serious. "Ok." 

Joyce took a deep breath. "Alright, I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but here goes. I think Spike is in love with you." Joyce winced as the sound of a cup smashing resounded through the kitchen. Buffy was staring at her with wide eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. Joyce raised a hand. "I haven't finished and you promised not to interrupt me." 

Buffy's mouth closed. 

"Now, I'm not telling you that you should return his feelings, but what I am saying is that if you do feel anything for him, that you have my blessing. I know I didn't approve of Angel, and I wish I could explain why Spike is different. I don't know, he just seems morehuman. And you know I liked Riley, but I also saw how he wasn't enough for you. Buffy, I know Spike would do anything for you, I can see it in his eyes whenever he mentions your name or sees you. I'm not sure he'd ever admit it himself though. I just want you to know my thoughts before anything happens. Alright, you can speak now." 

Buffy stared at her mom for a moment, trying to take in what she had heard and think of something to say at the same time. "MomI don't know what I feel for Spike. It's confusing." 

Joyce kissed her on the cheek. "I know, and I know that whatever choice you make will be the right one. Well, I'd better get some sleep, there's a new dealer coming to the gallery tomorrow. Goodnight Buffy." 

With that Joyce left her stunned daughter standing alone in the kitchen. 

* * *

** Part 12**

Buffy woke up the next morning still thinking about what her mother had said. She was still thinking about it at the end of her Anthropology class.

"God A three hour break between classes. What am I going to do?" She examined her watch, "Play station at Spike's."

Spike's house had become a second home to Buffy and the gang, well except for Xander, they used his computer equipment and watched his satellite T.V. all the time. He had an amazing gym which he and Buffy sparred all the time.

She reached his place in fifteen minutes. She knew the security code to get in and the front door was never locked. She stepped inside.

"SPIKE?" Buffy waited, "SPIKE?"

She walked up the stairs, she remembered from there original tour that his bedroom was the first on door on the left. She slowly opened the door. The room was dark but the light from the door way filtered in. Spike laid down sprawled out across his bed wearing only a pair of black silk boxers. He was laying on his stomach his head turned sideways facing the door. She walked closer to him extremely happy that he was on his stomach because she was afraid of the things that she might think. She stepped closer to him and examined his face. Of course she had always thought that he was good looking, but he was still a vampire. And she was never going there.... Again.

Buffy looked at him carefully, then remembered what happened the last time she'd woke out of his sleep. She stepped back a little bit with that thought in mind. Spike rolled over grabbing a pillow to his chest.

Thanks for obstructing the view, Buffy shook her head and headed for the door.

"Buffy." 

The Slayer spun around as she heard her name faintly leave his lips. 

Buffy's eyes widened. He was dreaming about her. The Slayer decided that she'd seen enough and turned, running from the room as quickly and as quietly as she could. Before she even reached down the hall she heard him again.

"Buffy!"

* * *

A soft light filled the Bronze as Spike scanned the crowd. He could feel the demon inside him, calling him, telling him it was time to feed. All he needed to do was select a victim. It didn't matter whom, as long as they were young and healthy. 

A girl approached him, smiling shyly. 

"Umwould you like to dance?" 

Spike smiled and inside him the demon rejoiced. 

* * *

The girl let out a muffled cry as Spike buried his fangs in her throat, drinking deeply. 

Well, if she was going to let some guy she barely knows walk her home then what did she expect? 

He continued to drink until a startled gasp caused him to stop. He raised his head and let the body drop to the floor. 

Buffy was staring at him, tears in her eyes and anguish etched onto her face. 

He morphed back into his human visage and opened his mouth to try and offer her some sort of explanation. "Buffy I"

No words came. 

As the tears rolled silently down her cheeks, Buffy kept her eyes locked on his as her hand reached slowly down and pulled a stake from her pocket. Spike knew he should run, fight, anything, but his feet stayed still. Buffy raised the stake. 

And plunged it into her own heart. 

"BUFFY!!" 

Spike bolted upright in bed, sheen of sweat covering his body and unneeded breaths coming in short gasps. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. A dream, it had all been a dream. 

The sun was just setting so he decided he might as well get up. As he pulled his clothes on his stomach began to growl. It was time to feed. 

* * * 

As he made his way through town Spike let out every curse he had ever learnt. Every time he had even thought about feeding on someone he'd seen Buffy's pain filled face looking at him and he'd stopped. He just couldn't do it. 

Muttering some more curses he wandered into the butcher's bought some pig's blood and headed home.

* * *

He looked at the picture he kept hidden of the Slayer. And practiced many times trying to calmly tell her that the chip was gone, but somehow even in his own fantasies she ended up staking him. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen her. The vampire could tell that she was avoiding. He chalked it all up to the brief kiss they shared.

"God if she avoids me like this for a kiss what is she going to do to me when she finds out."

"Finds out what?"

His body stiffened as he heard her voice. "Nothing Slayer."

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"I uhmm need to talk to you?"

"About?"

"I need to stay with you for a while." Buffy answered ackwardly.

"Excuse me?" Spike raised his scared eyebrow in surprise.

"I got gooped by a Ouroles demon"

"Ahhh I get it you don't want mum to get infected."

"Exactly. Giles said it's highly contagious to humans so I figured that you are the only person that I can stay with."

"Have you started to show any signs?"

"Nope but Giles said it's kind of like chicken pox with extra added itch if that's possible."

"It's worse then that luv."

"So can I stay?"

"You never have to ask, Slayer. Of course you can stay."

"Just one thing. This is purely out of necessity. No other reason." Buffy wanted to make herself very clear.

Spike held back a smart retort and opted for an, "Right. I understand completely."

"Good." Buffy smiled, "Ehmm do you have any extra clothes? I didn't get a chance to pack any."

"Sure I still think I have some of Harm's stuff lingering around." Spike walked toward the stair case.

"Perfect." Buffy gritted through her teeth.

* * *

The week that Buffy stayed at Spikes turned out to actually be quite pleasant. They watch television and played video games but there was little to no talking unless it was about getting the calamine lotion for Buffy's pox's or getting food. Buffy was getting tired of it, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Spike was drinking a cup of wamred blood when she just decided to blurt it out.

"Do you normally dream about me?"

Spike almost choked on his last gulp, "Pardon me?"

"I asked if you normally dream about me? I know you do."

"I do not. Why would.."

"I caught you sleeping the other day. You were dreaming and you said my name. What was it about?"

"Slayer you shouldn't be spying on people."

"Spike I have an all access pass to your house. Courtesy of you. I came over to play some games and instead you were sleeping. And don't avoid the subject."

"And so what if I was dreaming about you. You can't regulate my feelings Slayer, conscious or subconscious." Spike set down the cup in the sink and rinsed it out before putting it in the diswasher.

"I know that, it's just."

"Just what that you might actually believe that I truly love you and it isn't because of the chip in my brain?"

Buffy remained silent.

"I am unlike anyone you have ever been with. For them it was all about the heartache and pain. You know I won't do that to you, so something has to be worng with me right? Love doesn't always have to hurt or end up hurting you Summers?" Spike walked out of the room leaving Buffy stunned silent.

* * *

** Part 13**

Spike was getting utterly impatient. By tomorrow all of Buffy's symptoms will have vanished and she would be going home. Although he had apologized for what he said acouple of days ago. They seemed to be getting along better afterward. They talked and joked and actually had fun playing video games and watching movies. But an underlying feeling was still nagging at him and he knew by the end of the day what he had to do. He was just waiting for a perfect time. And that time seemed to be now.

"Buffy, there's something I need to tell you." Spike said seriously one evening as they two of them sat watching a movie on satelite.

"Uh huh." She said absently, focusing more on what was happening on screen.

Spike picked up the remote and switched it off.

"Hey!" Buffy protested, but stopped when she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What is it?"

Spike took a deep breath. He'd been thinking about this ever since his dream, debating whether he should tell her or not. Finally he'd come to the conclusion that he's rather that she heard it from him than any other way.

"The chip's gone." He said softly, making a point of not looking at her. 

Buffy stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"The chip." Spike repeated. "It's gone."

A look of pure nausea crossed Buffy's features. It felt as though someone was twisting her stomach inside her and she didn't know where she wanted to scream, cry or throw up.

"How long?" She finally managed to choke out.

Spike shrugged. "About three weeks. Ever since you found me lying on the floor of my crypt."

Silent tears began to roll down her cheeks. All this time and he hadn't said anything. All this time he tried to convince her that he was the perfect man for her and he was hiding the truth from her.

"Those vamp attacks." She finally whispered. "That was you, wasn't it?"

As Spike nodded she let out a muffled sob over her hand.

"I haven't killed anyone." Spike tried to explain. "Those men that died were trying to kill me, it was self defence. I made sure all the girl's I drank from lived."

Buffy's eyes raised so that they met his. "Why now? You've been feeding all this time, why tell me now?"

"Because I care about you." Spike said softly. "And I hated lying to you."

"You hated lying to me. I've been hear nearly two weeks. You have fresh blood in your fridge. Was that all pretend, just there to fool me."

"No. I've stopped. I couldn't drink from humans anymore because I knew what it would do to you. I knew"

Buffy got to her feet. "I have to go. I need to think."

Spike wanted to convince her that he was sincere but instead just nodded and watched with a heavy heart as Buffy ran out of the room. There was a chance he'd just ruined any chance he would ever have with Buffy.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Spike opened his eyes as an accusing voice woke him out of his sleep. He blinked his eyes open to see a very annoyed Dawn standing over him. "And you better not be naked underneath that sheet either."

Spike laughed at the young Summers nerve. "What are you doing here Nibs? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I skipped. I needed to talk to you about Buffy. She's gonna stake you."

Spike was completely awake now. "What?" He sat up Dawn turned around squealing. "Nibblet I have on jogging pants."

Dawn exhaled a sigh of relief. "Cause seeing my sis' boyfriend naked is not exactly my idea of fun." She turned back around to face him.

"Boyfriend?"

"Well yeah. You two are so gonna hook up I know it."

"You just said she was gonna stake me."

"Well that's Xander's idea. She told everyone that you are now chipless and about all the stuff you did."

"Just swell." Spike grumbled as he jumped off the bed.

"But she isn't going to do it. I heard her talking to Giles. She is torn about what to do and Giles asked her straight out if she was in love with you. And she totally froze. And then Giles cleaned his glasses for like ever. She totally wants you. And we all know how you feel Spike. So just talk to her or something. And stop eating people." Dawn advised and warned at the same time.

"Nibblet it's more complicated then that."

"No it's not, you two just make it that way. Ever since Buffy came home from her stay with you she's been sad, she finally was beginning to think that maybe there was something between the two of you. She has for the last couple of weeks and then you drop this on her that you got the chip out."

"I didn't get it out. It's a long and complicated story."

"Spike, she's been hurt by Angel and Riley, and now she thinks that her judgment was wrong again. I haven't seen her this mopey since Angel left. She blames herself. She thinks she's a horrible slayer for not seeing the truth about the chip not working. Deep down I know that you are good even if you don't want to admit it. You have to talk to her. Tell her how you feel, for once and for all. I know she loves you. It's almost like the return of Angelus at our house. Jeesh she's all conflicted and emotional. She loves you Spike. I know it."

"Nibb.."

"No! No 'Nibblet it's complicated and you won't understand'. I understand completely and you better go to her. She needs to hear the truth. She needs to trust you." With that Dawn turned and left the vampire's bedrooom.

* * *

Days later, as Buffy sat in her class, the words of her professor drifted over her and she barely took them in. Her mind was still reeling. She couldn't believe what he'd told her, or the reason behind his admission

"Buffy? Are you OK?" 

Willow's voice cut through the haze in her mind and she nodded numbly in reply. She just didn't know what to do about Spike now or her feelings for him.

The Slayer was dimly aware of a bell ringing in the background so she gathered her things and stood up. 

"Buffy, are you sure you're ok?" 

She forced a smile, knowing Willow was worried about her. 

"I'm fine, Will. I'm just tired. I think maybe I'll take a walk before next class." 

Willow nodded and headed back to the dorm, while Buffy headed out into the quad. 

She shook her head, trying to clear it. _ I have to stop thinking about Spike._ She was going crazy wondering why his revealing the truth had hurt her so much. "I think I love him that's why." She whispered to herself as she continued out through the doors.

"Buffy?" 

The voice that called her name was soft and unmistakable; the British accent could belong to no one else. She stopped and slowly turned to face him. 

For a split second she thought she was dreaming, he was standing in the middle of the quad, looking intently at her while the sun shone all around him. 

"Spike?" She finally managed to stammer. "How?"

Raising his hand he revealed a small green ring on his finger.

"The gem of Amarra." Buffy breathed. "But"

"I know you probably don't want me near you after what I told you." Spike said softly. "But I just wanted to hear you say it. Tell me you don't want to see me again. Tell me that you don't have feelings for me and I'll be out of town before the sun sets tonight."

Buffy stared at him for a moment. He was serious.

Stepping closer to him she reached up and brushed her fingers over his hair, amazed at the way the sun shone on it. It didn't take long for her to realize what she had to do. 

"Stay." She whispered. "I want you to stay."

As a smile spread over Spike's face, Buffy wondered if it was possbible for anyone to look that happy. It was also contagious because she felt herself grinning too.

"God I love you." Spike said finally, pulling her into his arms and kissing her with everything I had.

"I love you too, Spike." Buffy gasped when they eventually parted. "I love you too."

** The End**

** Special thanks to our beta's on this chapter, Raven, Sab, Shadowlass & Nephalim. Plus thanks to Wyrdin for betaing the first three chapters. All of you have been more help then you can know and we truly appreciate** it.


End file.
